Ryota Fukamata
Ryota Fukomata (亮太福島 Ryota Fukumata) is the lead supervisor of Building 8 tasked with watching over the inmates held within its secure walls. He has the propensity for Electricity Manipulation and Barrier Generation, making him both a saint and a killer with his abilities. Not to mention that with his military background in the CLAS-16, his ability to shoot down a target from the most difficult of angles makes him a fearsome force among the ranks of the supervisors at Nanba Prison. Appearance Ryota stands tall and proper, his broad shoulders conditioned to stand back at attention through his years of training and serving in the military. His muscles have become toned and aptly conditioned for both long term endurance and hard hitting blows in combat. He has achieved this look of precise, balanced musculature by applying himself to a specialized weight-lifting program that was self-implemented through his promotion to a building supervisor, and one he has continued to employ after he had finished his tour. Due to this well rounded training he has a chiseled musculature, one that de-emphasizing massive size in favor of balance, proportion, and shape of each muscle. Aside from his physique, he has onyx tousled hair that gives him the appearance of sideburns and a bangs that come to a point. His steel gray eyes give him a rugged, yet mysteriously attractive appearance that is tied together with his hard jawline and small hero nose. His hands are strong and steady, capable of firing a gun with pinpoint accuracy, or deliver a punch that has once knocked a man unconscious. They used to hold a cigarette and lighter before he enlisted, but was a habit he quit due to its interference with his training and performance. He can now occasion be seen smoking one during times of great stress, just to help ease his mind. His combat attire, when sent to detain inmate riots he switches from that of the traditional supervisor uniform, to a more military style. His pants feature a unique padded waistband and hi-mobility stretch panels at the knee and lower back, with fitted kneepad inserts. It is matched by a 4 way stretch woven jacket that creates a highly breathable and extremely wind/rain resistant outer garment. Packability, clean lines, and refined features are the hallmarks of this jacket; from the hidden hem adjuster to the discreet zip mesh pockets that double as internal storage, this design remains uncluttered while still being multifunctional. It has armor-friendly extra-long pit zips, which Ryota employees with an alloy armor during battle, but uses as more ventilation during training. Underneath is a shirt made from a 4-way stretch woven laminate treated on the exterior with a special treatment to handle extreme weather resistance. The moisture and temperature management features allow him to maintain a comfortable operating core temp while in combat; and a wicking, midweight, high-performance flame resistant knit torso and reinforced 4-way stretch laminate sleeves provide a warmer base for the colder climates. Over both his shirt and jacket is a armor filled flack jacket. The design of this provides passive cooling via large air channels that run under the armor. It is filled with the same armor mentioned above and is fully modular and highly adjustable. It fits snug against his chest and includes a multitude of features. Combat boots and a holster on his right leg completes his quick combat attire, where he always has a pistol at the ready to detain inmates. Personality Ryota thrives on excitement; this hunger for action is what first made him join the military. This was the most likely course of action he could take to satisfy his need to respond to the call to help someone in a situation which is full of danger and has the potential of death. His background in the weapons field, through his dad's company, gave him the drive to do this ever since he was a boy. Answering this challenge is his highest expression, as he would willingly put himself through the rigors of war just to satisfy his craving for action. He finds fulfillment in overcoming severity and rigor, always pushing himself to improve his body and skills. This sort of self-discipline is personally satisfying to him, and is what got him to the level of a CLAS-16 soldier and a supervisor in the world's greatest prison. He is able to be loyal to his leader and to obey without question. This came from years of training himself, as he was taught that, "A good solider must first subdue himself, to bring his own unruly traits into subordination, before he is truly fit to subdue others and the world." The principles of dedication, honor, respect, and duty became ingrained in him, and is a huge part of who he is now. He has been seen as the right-hand supervisor of the warden Akito Sugimori, training with him daily and executing any command he issues without question. He is very goal-oriented and has a knack for focusing and concentrating his energy toward getting to his goals, and excluding things that do not promote this. This mentality gave his squadron one of the highest counts in completed missions during his time in the military. He could inspire his team to carry on when every one else had given up because the going got too tough for them. He thrived on the glory that came when they succeed where others might fail. Emotional and hot tempered at times, he can be brutally blunt and even abrasive. On the first day of training, soldiers are taught to be direct; allowing them to communicate quickly, clearly and without any hint of self-doubt or ambiguity. For those not familiar with this type of communication, Ryota is viewed as abrasive, impatient or even rude. For those in the know, it's a great way to get tasks completed and use available time efficiently. He can get especially fiery when his guards are disrespected, and will throw many punches and insults towards his opponents; tearing them apart with his vicious rhetoric, followed up by a more literal sense of tearing them apart. His intimidating physical presence has been used to enforce his ideas, and employ his tactical ways.He is generally surprised that others cannot take the harsh treatment they thrive on, and so he has had a tendency to "lead with an iron fist" and only accept those he deems worth into his squad. He is not sympathetic to "wimps" and "weaklings" who cannot endure pain as he can. Not only can they "take it", but they can also "dish it out". This mentality translates to his thoughts towards his fellow members of the kingdom. He respects their position, but he doesn't particularly get along well with them, as he feels they did not put in the energy and effort needed to be deemed a true soldier. They rely too much on their abilities, and wouldn't be able to take the pain needed to be a warrior on the front lines. When it comes to his guards, he is rather strict with their adherence to the policies, but gets along with a few as friends. One of his closest companions is a guard who started in Building 8 shortly after his own tenure. Working alongside Vincent Cross was a pleasurable experience for him, and the two treated each other like equals, despite Vincent being older and Ryota later on having a higher position. He later saw the great amount of loyalty among his companion's own personal forces, and Vincent's own loyalty to his sense of justice, and deemed this man as someone whom is a true soldier, and was the only man whom he would accept as his deputy supervisor. He has grown to admire his Vincent's dedication and tenacity, and Ryota has deemed him the only man for which he can speak his mind freely. It is because of this trusted bond that Ryota is able to speak casually to his second in command, talking with a comfort that isn't typically present in his eloquent diction. History Surrounded by technology since he could take his first steps, Ryota marveled at the creations of his father's company. His innate ability to analyze any metallic creations and deconstruct then skillfully put them back together was accomplished by the age of 5, through the countless hours following his father's shadow. He was put into one of the best schools during this age, where Ryota raced through with perfect marks in all of his classes. This, combined with his good looks and a respectable family, made him well known, especially with his girl classmates. However, Ryota was not particularly loved or hated since he went through school life in a withdrawn state, preferring to observe everything from afar, carrying out his life philosophy to be 'neither too close nor too far' from the others. On his off time he would spend time in his father's lab helping to construct and improve weapons and technological advancements available for both solider and citizen. At the age of 15 he went on to attend a prestigious college where he followed his passion and skill in to getting a Bachelor of Science in Mechanical Engineering, and later on, a Master of Science in Engineering Technology. He grew tired of being held up in an office, unable to truly test that of which he made, and so he passed on his heir to his father's company, and chose a path of a soldier at the age 17. Although he was one year shy of being officially enrolled in the military, his physical skill and knowledge allowed him entrance and acceptance into the program as an Officer, due to his degree. It was here that Ryota became the man he truly wanted to be, a leader and protector. Tasked with making important decisions in stressful situations, and entrusted with the safety of the men and women under their command, Ryota thrived within the suit of cloth armor that was called their uniform. His performance on and off the field caught the attention of the higher ups, and he was asked to join the CLAS-16, also known as the Combatants of Land, Air, and Sea, one of Japan's secret special operations unit trained to operate in the variety of climates they are named after. Passing their selection tests with one of the highest marks they have seen, he was quickly drafted into their intensive training program where he met a man with whom he would come to share a great respect and honor with, Akito Sugimori. Having been placed under Akito during his last reign as commander, Ryota grew to have great respect for the man that he would follow again in the future. After training and skills tests, Ryota was placed as O-3 Lieutenant in charge of the Alpha Team, the team tasked with the greatest number of operations on various terrains. On the mark of his 23rd mission with that of Alpha Team, during the third year of Ryota's service with the military, his team took an unknown casualty during what was known as "Operation Myrmidon". The day of the assault, the team encountered an unknown force that caused their squadron to split up. He was panicked, until he found his Assistant CO, Spike Winterfel, held up under fire behind a wall. Providing cover fire for him, the two managed to escape and reach their target building. Making their way through the building, witnessing that their squad taking hold of the building themselves, they found target's office abandoned. While Ryota was cracking the system to gain the intel they came there for. Just when Ryota was finished with his task he heard an enemy yell as a grenade was released from his hand, and a bullet pass through his head. Ryota yells for Spike to get out, as he runs to kick it away from his friend, but it was too late. The grenade explodes as it travels through the air, the shrapnel flies into the calf and foot of Ryota. No weight could be placed on his leg as Ryota falls to the ground in pain, but the greater pain came from the sight of Spike with the shrapnel placed liked freckles over his chest, slowly bleeding to his death. Loyal to his company, he wouldn't leave Spike him behind. He dragged him back through the forest with bullets and mortars chasing his head. With his squad behind him, they managed to make it back to safe territory, but Spike's light had already drained from his eyes. With pain in his heart, Ryota led is men back to base. His leg was closely examined and was noted that the shrapnel had struck and severed his nerves, no longer giving him movement below the knee in his right leg. Seeing this as no detriment to his abilities as a fighter, Ryota quickly began formulating a bionic replacement during his recovery time from the wound. Due to his valiant effort during Operation Myrmidon, Ryota was promoted to an O-5 Commander, still allowing to lead during his time of recovery. After a year of service as a Commander, Ryota completed his tour and opted for discharge in order to pursue his quest for knowledge of the world and ways to bring about a greater change. It was soon after his ended tour that he received word from his old commander, Akito, about the opportunities that awaited him at the world's most secure prison. Admiring the abilities Ryota showed in the military, Akito knew that Ryota would be well suited to handle the difficult inmates within their walls. Not wanting to refuse the man with whom he had admired during his service, Ryota agreed to the job as a supervisor of the prison's buildings in order to help harness his skills beneath a man superior to him. Ki Abilities Electricity Manipulation (電気操作 Denki Sōsa) often called Electrokinesis (電気キネシス Denki Kineshisu) is, as the name states, users of this ability have the power to control charged particles; including that of electrons, protons, ions, positrons, and electromagnetic fields through their enhanced mental fortitude. This is possible through the rapid neural impulses generated in the user’s body that causes an electric current to flow throughout their system and create an electromagnetic field to exert influence on nearby electrons. The electrons that the user can influence are both those that are within the body and those that are outside of the body of the user. Electrons exist all around us, in every atom known to man. When the force of the user’s neural impulse is strong enough, it will push or pull on an electron with an electric field; making the electron move a little. Now an electron can occupy multiple places at once, something called quantum superposition, but when it is pushed into a place with other electrons, something bizarre will happen. When the push occurs, the electron will occupy too many spaces at the same time, and it will experience what physicists call “a collapse”. A collapse is similar to consolidating all of the electron’s superpositions, that exist in a single area, into one single spot. The force of the user’s electrical field, generated from the rapid impulses of their thoughts, causes an instantaneous consolidation of electrons in the area. These multiple, simultaneous incarnations of that electron “collapse” into occupying one particular space place, faster than the speed of light. When this consolidation of numerous electron superpositions occur, it gives off the visual phenomenon of instantaneous lightning formation. The lightning, or condensed electrical current, can appear to be sporadic in its actions; but it is in fact controlled by the user’s psychological impulses. Once they have consolidated enough electrons to generate a stream of lightning, they need only alter the exertion of their mental electrical field to control the path and containment area of the electricity. This gives them extremely fine-tuned control and manipulation of the electrical current, allowing them to send of lethal attacks with it, or even mold it into the likes of an everyday object,t like a sword or arrow. Some users may even take advantage of electricity’s innate properties by generating a large enough stream of electricity and allowing it to seek out a conductor, such as a metal pole, to find its path to ground. The creation of condensed electrical currents is not always constant with the user’s mental activity luckily. “The Heisenberg uncertainty principle states that for any given instant of time, the position and velocity of an electron or other subatomic particle cannot both be exactly determined. A state where one of them has a definite value corresponds to a superposition of many states for the other.”1 And so the general mental activity of a user will not generate a large enough force to push electrons to a location where another might be; a movement which would cause an electrical disturbance within the vicinity. Only when the user achieved a rapid heightened state of mental activity, where the electrical push from their neural impulses can cause a superposition of electrons within the vicinity, will a concentrated stream of electricity condense for them to control with their mental prowess. *'Luminous Cloak' (発光マント Hakkō Manto): The user coats themselves in a shroud of electricity that increases the damage of their attacks, as well as greatly increases their speed. This is due to the increased synaptical transmission speed in the action potentials caused by the electrical current surrounding their body. Their speed has been noted to increase six fold, giving the appearance that they are merely floating on the earth, for their feet only touch the ground for miliseconds before exploding into another powerful stride. When wearing this cloak the light given off by the lightning can help blind the enemy, making it extremely useful, especially in close combat. the photobleaching of the opponent can last for over 2 minutes depending on the exposure, and direct visual contact with the cloak for over 3 minutes can cause permanent retinal damage. Although those who have an affinity towards Light or Lightning Manipulation are immune to it's visual effects, as the ability has altered the physiology of their rods and cones, making it possible to withstand such intense lumens. An added benefit of this form is the resistance to lightning or electricity based attacks, as they become integrated with the luminous cloak, reinforcing it's properties. The strength of a punch in this lightning clad form is able to easily break through brick, stone, and weaker metals; but given the output of ethernano into the cloak, the power of a mages physical skill can be increased. *'Raiton Bullets' (レートン弾丸 Reeton Dangan): By positioning the hand to mimic the appearance of a gun, the user release concentrated electrical energy in the form of a bullet. The user has been shown to fire these these versatile bullets to perform both offensive and defensive moves, dependent on the amount of electricity put into them. This attack is typically packed with 120 milliamperes (mA) of electricity that, when shot, spark uncontrollably on their path to the target. When they make contact with the target a bullet can cause extremely painful shock, respiratory arrest, and severe muscle contractions over the entire body. The user can even "charge" this attack by flooding the bullets with excessive energy, causing the particles within the bullets to become excited, making the output of their shot up to 1,030 millamperes! This is a shot that will cause ventricular fibrillation, full muscle contraction, and long term nerve damage. When this Rajin Shot (雷神ショット''Raijin Shotto'') hits the target straight on, death is almost certain. Barrier Genesis (障壁の創造 Shōheki no Sōzō) is a highly defensive ability that comes from the manipulation and generation of force fields to push back offending attacks. Classified as both a telekinetic ability and a Ki ability, this barrier generation is highly sought after for its defensive capabilities. For those who have only accessed the telekinetic capabilities of the barrier generation, they are able to use the energy of the particles around them to create “a wall of matter-less inertia”; as the given energy is capable of transferring its contained inertia onto the incoming object and effectively counteracting its own force. This will give the appearance of the incoming attack ceasing at the point of contained energy; although this has its limits as to what can be repelled. In order to keep an incoming energy at bay, the user must expel equal, or greater, the amount of energy to cancel out the two forces and repel the offending attack away from them. This can come at great physical exertion from the user if they are trying to sustain a telekinetic hold on the barrier to protect against an extended attack. The stronger of the two types of barriers comes from those who are able to emit their Ki and form it into a suitable crystalline like construct. These Ki constructs are able to stand free floating, or be barred down to a surface, and do not require an steady output of energy after its initial creation; unlike that of the telekinetic precursor. They are also more durable, thanks to its tangible construct, allowing it to take on a far greater attack without being damaged. The crystalline structure also allows the barrier to be shaped into a variety of different shapes, ranging from circles, squares, domes, tetrahedrons, and various other constructs that are only limited by Ryota’s imagination and acute mental focus to bring the shape into being. Ryota is capable of making his barriers grow or shrink by adjusting the amount of Ki put into a barrier, which can also be translated into the thickness of said barrier as well. This thickness and size is of great importance when going up against an attack, as it must have sufficient mass in order to stop an incoming force without the Ki molecular formation shattering under the pressure. This can also be translated to those who use their barriers as platforms; using advanced Ki manipulation techniques to help lift them into the air whilst they stand atop a self-made barrier. With his manipulation over their Ki they are also capable of using their barriers as a battering ram if thrown with sufficient force; giving it a small offensive purpose as well. But it’s strength and versatility under pressure makes it one of the most valuable defensive abilities Ki users have come across. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Master Marksman: Innate Skills High Intelligence: Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Durability: Keen Body Regulation: Ryota has been known to control his breathing and heart rate to that of an arctic free diver. Being part of CLAS-16, soldiers are expected to be able to regulate their breathing and body temperate to withstand the potential problems that would arise in the environments that the special operations organization is named after. One trick that he has learned is the ability to induce the mammalian diving reflex, which happens when your face is submerged in cold water, outer blood vessels constrict, directing blood away from the extremities and towards the heart and brain. The heart rate slows, reducing the rate at which oxygen is pumped around the body. With training, Ryota became an experienced breath-holders by being able to drop his heart rate by twice that of non-divers upon immersion in cold environments. He is now able to hold his breath for 11 minutes and 35 seconds in a stationary breath-holding competition, something that is also known as “static apnoea”. This also comes from the induced hyperventilation that allows him to perform a prolonged breath hold. This is because the brain monitors the amount of carbon dioxide in the blood to decide when to trigger the gasp reflex. Purging this CO2 with rapid deep breathing increases how long you can go before the urge to gasp becomes irresistible. And his large lungs is a natural advantage, which can allow him to survive underwater, in toxic gas environments, or in high altitudes far longer than that of an untrained individual. By controlling his muscle contractions and his mammalian diving reflex in cold environments, he is also able to last in cold environments for an extended period of time by directing blood flow to his core and brain. The lowest he has ever survived in happened in a mission in the mountains of Russia, when Ryota fell through the ice on a trapped pond. He had to wait 40 minutes in water that was down to 13.7 °C before his crew was able to pull him out unharmed; something that he walked away from just fine. Equipment * '9mm Pistol '(九つ粍拳銃, Kokonotsu Mirimētoru Pisutoru): This automatic pistol fires .45 caliber bullets at a rate of 1,100 rounds per minute. The pistol uses the safe action method, which is a cross between single action and double action only. The firing pin, after cocking, is always halfway charged, when the trigger is pulled it moves the pin all the way back, then forward to fire the cartridge. This offers a lighter trigger and no chance of misfire in case of dropping; misfired bullets cannot be re-struck, because the gun has to be cocked again by the bullet firing. It is fitted with a high capacity magazine that holds 27 rounds before being reloaded, but can be fitted with a variety of magic bullets for various uses. * 'CSF Assult Rifle '(戦闘特殊部隊のアサルトライフル, Sentō Tokushu Butai no Asarutoraifuru): It is a gas operated, selective fire weapon that is a staple of the Ishgar military. This weapon comes with a variety of barrel configurations and lacrima attachments. All these configurations have the same layout, controls and operation procedures. The CSF-L (Long barrel) and CSF-C (Compact barrel) have 90% parts commonality, with the difference being in the barrel length, as well as the CSF-L coming with an additional dual lacrima positioned on the barrel. These weapons are available in three quick-detachable barrel versions - standard (S), close quarters combat (CQC) and long barrel (LB). Different length barrels can be quickly replaced. So this weapon is highly customizable. The lacrima available for attachment come in the standard 4 elements for unique bullet attacks, while the CSF-L comes with an attached gas lacrima on the barrel that can turn it into a flame thrower. * 'KSV-45 Sub-Machine Gun '(クスブ四十五短機関銃, Kusubu Yonjuu Go Kogata Kikan Jū): This is a delayed-blowback operated, selective fire weapon, which fires from the closed bolt. This reduces recoil and muzzle climb, as it absorbs and redirects the recoil force downwards, thus improving overall weapon control. This allows a mage without a scope on to have fairly decent accuracy. This gun has a range of 330 feet without the assistance of magic. It has a 30 round standard magazine, but can be upgraded to include a lacrima magazine that runs off of ambient eternano. * 'Firestorm Carbine Light Machine Gun '(嵐カービン銃, Arashi Kābin Jū): The Firestorm Carbine has a longer barrel and greater effective range than the KSV-45 rifle, as well as the fact that it holds a higher caliber bullet; a .50 caliber as opposed to the KSV .45 caliber. It is also fitted with a bipod an rear grip for better handling; although a number of parts are interchangeable between the guns. The Firestorm Carbine is a Light Machine Gun, making it ideal for firing a hail of bullets to make your enemies take cover and to allow other mages to take a more accurate shot. * 'M81 Sniper Rifle '(ム八十一スナイパーライフル, Mu Hachi-ju Ichi Sunaipāraifuru): This is an automatic anti-material/anti-personnel rifle that is fitted with 2 lacrima that allows for the most accurate and deadly shots. The rifle can be also used to hit enemy soldiers, that are hiding behind cover and walls, as its powerful ammunition can penetrate through bricks and concrete. It comes with a recoil reduction mechanism that is said to absorb 70% of the recoil. * 'Vanquisher Shotgun '(征服者の散弾銃, Seifuku-sha no Sandan Jū): This shotgun has two self-cleaning pistons and two lugs to lock the rotating bolt. The This weapon has an effective range of 40 to 50 meters with buckshot and 130 m with solid shot. It is most useful in close quarter battle, such as clearing buildings and so on. The lacrima atop this shotgun is of a thicker model to handle the increased energy contained with the fired bullets. Trivia *Ryota's appearance is based on Shinya Kogami from Psycho Pass. *The CLAS-16 is akin to the Navy SEALs of the United States. It stands for Combatants of Land, Air, and Sea; showing these soldiers ability to operate in any environment as Ishgar's special operations force. Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Supervisor Category:Supervisors Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 8 Category:Gun User Category:Guns User Category:Electricity Manipulation Category:Electrokinesis Category:Guard Category:Guards